


Marking What's Mine

by YourMonarch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Master/Pet, Pee, Scent Marking, Watersports, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has to remind Eren who his master is. He marks his territory to make his pet remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking What's Mine

“Eren,” Jean called, slumped on the couch, remote in hand. He clicked off the television that was just white noise in the background at that point, and laid his eyes expectantly on the caramel skinned boy that crawled on his bare hands and knees to him. He didn't speak - he wasn't supposed to if Jean didn't permit it - but his eyes asked the questions for him. The thin man lifted himself into a more proper sitting position and patted his inner knee. “Sit down,” he motioned to the floor with a nonchalant wave of the hand with no facial expression whatsoever. His pet’s rear moved about in the air - deliciously, if Jean might add - until he was only inches from the man’s crotch and his bottom sat on the cold wood paneling. “Good boy,” the half-blonde murmured with a degrading tone of voice, scratching under Eren’s small, well defined jaw.

A lazy smile spread across Jean’s long face, leaning down to leave a gentle kiss against his play thing’s forehead. It may have seemed sweet, but Eren could feel the carnal hunger lingering on his lips. The boy nudged his owner's knee with his nose and put his forest eyes on the amber ones boring holes into his head. “What? Speak.”

“What would you like me to do?” Eren leaned up on the palms of his hands, blinking innocently at the lanky man. Jean was taken aback, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his gaze. “Excuse me?” His voice was like the venom of a cobra entering his ears. Eren retracted himself, curling in a bit with a frown as a blush spread across his cheeks. “M- Master! What would you like me to do, Master?”

Jean grinned and held Eren’s face in one of his hands, giving him a wet kiss on the lips. “Eren, did you forget who your master was?” The boy shook his head with vigor. Their faces were close when Jean held Eren’s face in his hand and forced the eye contact. “Oh, but I think you did…” The pale man sat back in his seat and fiddled with the button on his pants. His eyes glistened with excitement.

Eren moved himself to settle his upper half on Jean’s lap, hands resting impatiently on his inner thighs. The master clicked his tongue and reprimanded his pet, “Don't be greedy, Eren.” Pink broke out among the younger one’s cheeks and his face was trying to mask a shy smile. Jean flicked Eren’s nose and continued to undo his pants. “Don't forget who you belong to either, boy.” The blonde pulled his growing hard-on out and stroked himself leisurely, rolling the extra skin back and forth, revealing and hiding his florid tip.

Eren’s mouth instinctively opened just the slightest bit and the tip of his tongue went past his lower lip, wanting a taste. Jean continued fisting his cock and smirked when he saw his boy inching forward. He took his free hand and held the side of Eren’s face as he stuck his thumb inside the brunette’s mouth. Eren suckled and kept his eyes on the girth before him. His pupils followed the slow rocking of Jean’s hand.

“Say, Eren… Maybe since you couldn't fully remember me as your master, you'll have to be marked. I have to mark my territory to keep it mine, isn't that right, Baby?” Eren almost squealed against the thumb in his mouth as a response to Jean’s words. They rarely played with this kink and it was one of his favorites.

Jean gave his head a quick nod forward to let Eren know he had to back away and release his hand. Eren pushed himself back about a foot and proudly waited with his chest jutted out, showing off his sparkling jewelry. Jean sat up straight and fixed his position so he could have a good aim. He took a deep breath, relaxed himself, and began to see the first small dribbles come out from the tip, rolling down his shaft. 

Eren could be drooling at this point, anxious for the feeling, the smell, the taste. Everything. His small cock was stirred awake between his thighs when he felt the first real shot hit his face, and from there, it was glorious.

Piss hit his skin and glided down beautifully. It was warm and soothing and seeing the golden urine come from Jean's hard penis made him buzz with the gnawing resentment of not being able to go lick on his cock like a lollipop. Eren couldn't stop his shy giggles when a long stream of urine was shot into his hair, then at his closed eyes and forehead. He opened his mouth to taste the dripping liquids, and got a surprise squirt in the mouth. He swallowed it down after rolling it around on his tongue and teeth.

After just a few seconds of what felt like an eternity of bliss, Jean’s steady stream died down back into nothing. A pleased sigh left him when he got comfortable again, snapping his fingers once and motioning Eren towards him. His slut was on him like a hound. The first thing the boy went for was the remaining liquid left on his balls and shaft, licking a firm line up his erection. Eren was properly touching himself and managed to take care of his needs after some time. After that, it was all nice collage to Jean of his beloved pet choking himself on his dick and hearing hungry slurps.

He finished with his own hard jerks and came on the Eren's tongue. He loved seeing that boy's mouth full of come.

Eren swallowed and Jean stood, tucking himself back in and opening his arms to lift Eren up off of the piss-covered floor. “Playing with you always leaves me a big cleanup,” Jean chuckled and pushed the dark brown bangs from his lover’s face. “I'll help you,” Eren offered, wrapping his wet arms around the other. Jean only shook his head with a laugh, “You need to get into the shower, dirty boy.” He pressed a long kiss to Eren’s plush lips, feeling the boy’s fingers travel through his darker hair.

* * *

And so it was decided that the older of the two spent the next hour cleaning up a mess, while his boyfriend enjoyed a warm, lilac-scented bubble bath.

**Author's Note:**

> practice safe bdsm :-)
> 
> hope you enjoyed my terrible, half-asleep writing!!


End file.
